A change
by Uzumakiblood
Summary: Orochimaru was changed by the wife of the Yondaime. After the Kyuubi attack he strives to look after her orphan son while trying to control his rage and pain. Sorry bad summary.
1. Chapter 1

Summary- AU-Orochimaru view on the world was changed by the wife of the Yondaime Hokage. After the Kyuubi attack he strives to do his best to raise her son while trying to overcome his rage. Sorry sucky summary lol

* * *

Orochimaru hissed as he dodged a flying tree courtesy of the great nine tailed fox Kyuubi. He clicked his tongue as he drew his sword intent on hurting the beast who tried to squash him flat.

As he attacked his mind went back to the woman who changed him. Uzumaki Kushina, a cheerful kunoichi who saved him from his path, one of darkness and pain. He was forever in her dept.

He summoned a snake to attack the Kyuubi. The two large beasts wrestled each other, each trying to win. Orochimaru took that moment to rest and take a chakra pill. He was running low. Suddenly a loud cry overtook the fighting ninja's. He looked up. The idiot Hokage was here. Something in his arms caught his eye. What was that?

He stood on shaky feet wincing as he felt his sore muscles protest. He ran over the body strewn battlefield and landed right behind the blond idiot. The younger man looked at him with a deep pain in his eyes. "Orochimaru" He greeted, voice shaking in the tiniest. The snake sennin narrowed his eyes at the idiot. "Yondaime-_sama_" The Hokage smirked at the irritated tone in Orochimaru's voice. "Finally _decided to join_ the battle then have you?" Orochimaru mocked. The Yondaime laughed. "Even in these dire times you show your dislike to me Orochimaru." He grinned before looking down at the small bundle in his arms. The snake resisted the urge to roll his eyes, before catching notice of the baby blanket in the Yondaime's arms. "What is _that_?" He asked. The Yondaime turned and lifted the blanket. "This is my son"

Orochimaru's eyes widened. Inside the bundle was a small golden haired baby with red highlights. The baby opened his eyes and blinked up at Orochimaru with _her_ eyes. He gasped. "You brought _her son here_!?" He felt enraged. How dare this blond haired idiot endanger her son! What was he thinking!? He glared at the Hokage. "I don't care if you get yourself killed, but when it comes to her son!" He didn't get to finish when he was forced to move out of the way of a large tail.

He grunted when he hit the ground. He looked up searching for the idiot and Kushina's child. He found them. The Yondaime was standing on top of the boss frog summon while going through hand signs at a fast speed. Orochimaru's eyes widened. He wasn't doing that jutsu was he!? Finally the Yondaime stopped and there was a flash of light. He shut his eyes at the sudden brightness. A few seconds later he opened them and jumped to his feet. The boss frog was gone and there was a body lying on the ground. A high pitch wailing sounded.

Her son!

He ran over to the fallen body of the Hokage and picked up the child nestled safely in the blond's arms. He ran a diagnostic jutsu over the child. He sighed in relief when the results showed up clean. Stroking the child's hair he looked down at the man who he had hated ever since he took over as Hokage. His eyes were closed, like he just decided to take a nap out on the battlefield. A small smile flittered across lightly tanned cheeks. Blond hair blew gently in the breeze. All in all it made Orochimaru want to punch that self righteous bastard.

He looked up and around at the carnage the Kyuubi caused in his wake.

A small child caught his eye. It was a young boy with brown hair tied in a high ponytail. He was crying over the bodies of a man and woman. This scene brought him back to his own childhood, when he saw his parents murdered right in front of him. He was young then, younger than the child now weeping over the bodies of his dead parents. He sighed and glared down at the dead Hokage. 'I blame you' He thought.

In the distance he could see the former Hokage directing people to help the wounded. Turning away he walked towards the child who shouldn't have been on the battle field in the first place. With a sigh he kneeled down beside the child who hadn't noticed his presence.

Orochimaru mentally grumbled. 'Damn me for letting her open my heart.' He reached over and patted the child's shoulder. The boy looked up at him startled before flying into the sennins arms and start sobbing into his clothes. Orochimaru tensed at first before sighing and patting the young child's shoulder with one hand. "Come on young one." He whispered as he stood and guided the youth away from the body strewn field.

He was met by the former Sandaime Hokage. Sarutobi looked surprised to see them coming out of the smoking wreckage that used to be the forest. "Orochimaru!" The man gasped hurrying towards them. The elderly man took a look at the bundle in the blankets before letting out a low weary sigh. "So he did do it." Orochimaru nodded and hissed. "The late Hokage-sama is that way." Here he nodded in the direction the now deceased Hokage's body. The former Hokage quickly directed a few Jounin to find his body before turning back and walking with his student. "Where is Kushina?" The snake sennin asked. Sarutobi paused. "She died, during childbirth." These words hit Orochimaru like a ton of bricks. Kushina was dead!

He faltered in his steps.

His thoughts were a whirlwind of pain confusion and grief.

Kushina was dead! Her son was an orphan! She would never smile or laugh! She was gone.

He looked down at the quiet bundle in his arms, and the youth at his side that was still clinging to his clothing. The child's tears were starting to dry up leaving shock and grief in its wake.

Suddenly the world felt less bright, greyer.

He turned away from his former teacher and walked away a newly born baby cradled protectively in one arm and a pre-teen sheltered under another.

That night after putting the shell shocked youth in an extra bedroom in his family's home, Orochimaru crawled into his own large bed with a sleeping baby cradled in one arm.

He fell fast asleep too tired and worn out to notice the youth slipping in and crawling in next to him seeking comfort and safety.

* * *

AN- Okay well I never thought this could happen lol Another story and I hadn't gotten to finish the last ones! lol

But anyway tell me what you all think of it :D


	2. Chapter 2

A change

Chapter 2

Summary- AU-Orochimaru view on the world was changed by the wife of the Yondaime Hokage. After the Kyuubi attack he strives to do his best to raise her son while trying to overcome his rage. Sorry sucky summary lol

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto and all other characters related to Naruto do not belong to me at all! I own nothing!

* * *

A/N- Wahhhhh! I know it's been awhile since I last updated this story! I transferred everything onto my laptop and then lost this chapter! I even forgot what I named this chapter as well so I couldn't even find it, but now I did and completed it. So yay! Though I got to say that this chapter was kinda rushed seeing as I am extremely busy of late and don't really have time to write as often as I like, seeing as I keep going on business trips and training trips! My most recent was in Toronto! I managed to find time to get a tattoo while there :P My first one and kept waking up every morning with a hangover! XD but anyway here it is the second chapter. I hope you all like it though I might just end up fixing it up later :P

* * *

Orochimaru woke up the next morning to the sounds of birds chirping outside his window. He opened one bleary eye and threw a kunai through the window. There was a squawk outside as the singing bird nearly found itself being beheaded. Orochimaru chuckled in amusement when the birds fled in terror. He sat up and looked around his room wondering why he felt like there was something he was missing. The snake sannin made his way to the bathroom to take a morning shower. He hoped it would jostle his memories.

Halfway through washing his hair he realized what was missing. The baby! Her son! He ran out of the bathroom grabbing his bath robe and shoving it on as he ran out into his room and searching for any signs of trespassers. He saw faint foot tracks in his carpet and made to follow them. It led out into the hall where he could hear a drawer in his kitchen opening and what sounded like a knife being drawn. He felt his ninja training kick in as he ran to the kitchen to intercept the intruder. He drew two kunai from his sleeves. Instead of a murderous ninja waiting to kill him with a kitchen knife he saw young Iruka standing at the counter cutting up an orange and watching over her son who was laying in a pile of blankets inside a deep baking pan. The boy blinked up at his disheveled state. His hair was dripping wet from his shower, a pile of soup suds topped his black hair and he was dripping water all over the wood floor.

Iruka blinked before turning away with a smile. The great Orochimaru looked so funny. He swallowed a laugh and greeted the older man without looking at him. "Good morning Orochimaru-san." Orochimaru looked down at his state of disarray and while walking back to his room to finish his shower. It was too early in the morning for this.

An hour later he was dressed and his hair freshly cleaned and brushed. He walked into the living room where Iruka was entertaining the young baby. The boy looked up when he came in. "Orochimaru-san" He greeted. Orochimaru nodded to the boy and carefully picked up the blond baby. "Come along Iruka." He commanded as he put on his shoes and headed for the door. The brunet quickly followed the man who had waited at the front door for him.

They walked in silence. Orochimaru on what he needed to do now that her son was an orphan. He had so many things to plan now that he had a small child to look after. He glanced down at Iruka. He also needed to figure out what to do about the boy.

Iruka walked in silence unused to being in the snake sannin's presence. His unoccupied mind quickly flashed to his parents. Tears welled up in his eyes. He had managed to put them out of his mind when he woke up that morning to find the blond haired baby awake and looking at him. He focused all his attention on caring for the small baby while the snake man slept, but now that he didn't have the baby to look after he found it hard to focus on anything other than his parents. A cold hand brought him out of his thoughts. Orochimaru nodded at him and kept on walking.

Iruka swallowed hard and followed the man.

Orochimaru led them to the Hokage tower where the remaining members of the shinobi force were congregating. He ignored the looks they gave him as he made his way through the large crowd. Iruka grabbed onto Orochimaru's larger hand as the shinobi sent him strange looks. He felt a little insecure being the center of attention. Soon they were before the Hokage tower where his old sensei stood among his advisors. "Sensei" He greeted as he walked up. The aging shinobi looked up at him with a tired smile. "Orochimaru" He greeted. He glanced at the bundle in his arms and the small boy clutching desperately to his arm. "Come we have much to discuss, unfortunately children aren't allowed into the meeting rooms." Orochimaru nodded in understanding. He turned to Iruka. "Will you watch after him while I am in the meeting?" Iruka glanced at the blond baby who cooed at him. He looked up at Orochimaru and nodded.

The snake sannin gently handed her son to the boy and followed after his teacher. Iruka was left watching the other ninja's walk into the meeting room and whispering amongst themselves. The brunet sighed and went to sit down at the couches arrayed around the room. He glanced down at the quiet baby and examined him. Blond hair streaked with red highlights. Crystal blue eyes and lightly tanned skin. He frowned as he caught himself wondering who this child's parents were. He knew that the only blonds were the Yamanaka's and the Hokage. He couldn't have been a Yamanaka though; otherwise they would have come for the child already. Of course there was the Hokage. Iruka pondered that as he began to look closer at the child. Both the Hokage and the baby had spiky blond hair. They were both slightly tanned. They had the same facial structure though the child's was slightly different more rounder. He fingered the streaks in his hair frowning. Red. Who did Orochimaru know that had both blond and red hair? Iruka tried to remember, going back into his memories. A woman with long red hair and bright blue eyes flashed in his mind. Uzumaki Kushina!

His eyes widened as he remembered the snake sannin hanging around with the Uzumaki woman from the land of whirlpool. She would always hold a hand to her rounded stomach and laugh whenever the snake man would frown and mutter "Damned blond idiot" She would then say. "Please play nice with Arashi-kun, he is after all your boss" At which the snake man would huff and look away affronted. The only person Iruka knew who was named Arashi was the Hokage. He also had blond spiky hair and blue eyes. He looked down with astonished eyes when he realized that this child must have been their child!

As he stared down at the small child he held in his arms he wondered where his mother was. Was she injured and that's why she wasn't here, and had Orochimaru care for him in the meantime? Or was she dead, just like his parents? Would that make the infant an orphan like him? Iruka sobbed as he wiped away tears from his eyes. What was going to happen to them? Would he be sent to the orphanage? What about the baby? Would Orochimaru send the baby away to an orphanage? Iruka shook his head. No, he was attached to Kushina and would die to help her son.

He looked up when he heard shouting in the meeting room and a sudden thump and muffled gurgle. He shivered and decided to take a walk. He didn't want to be anywhere near angry destructive ninja. He made his way down to the building entrance and went to the nearest park to think.

* * *

A/N-

Okay that's the second chapter I hope you all like and hope you all review!


End file.
